When The Walls Come Down
by Artemis Thrace
Summary: What if Lee and Kara continued their dance on Colonial Night? Many drinks are had and some awkward truths are shared. Lots of angst, romance and smut! Will explore Lee and Kara's relationship a lot. Vague season one spoilers. Chapter 1 of ?
1. Chapter 1

**_"Lee if you want to ask me to dance just ask…"_**

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As his fingers came to rest on the curve of her waist, he thought briefly that this should probably feel more awkward, but it didn't. She looked beautiful, radiant even. It reminded him of their youth, how she'd occasionally dress up for a date with Zak or a night out with their friends at the academy. Before they had the weight of the worlds on their shoulders, before they had lost almost everything to the Cylons. She's always been a tomboy, he was pretty sure of that, but back then she'd worn her fair hair long and layered, usually tied up in a tight pony tail or plait when on duty. Once in a while she'd style it wavy and loose, and it would frame her face in such a way that his fingers ached to run though it, to brush it out of her twinkling eyes. She'd looked so carefree, but he knew even then she had her demons, as did he. Painful childhood memories that were still too fresh to share.

She was a former star athlete when they met as freshman cadets. He was straight out of flight prep school, graduating with academic distinction. She was a cocky jock, a high school slacker who'd gotten though by the skin of her teeth based on her Pyramid skills. They'd crossed each other's paths many times back then, sharing classes and mutual friends. But they'd never gotten to really know each other until she became a flight instructor and started sleeping with his baby brother. He'd flinched at the idea at first, probably subconscious jealousy, but it was out of his hands. Eventually he'd accepted them and befriended her. And the more he learned about Kara Thrace, the more he understood why Zak was head over heels in love with her. He quickly realized she was more than just a brash, loudmouthed pilot who couldn't keep her pants on. Zak had brought out a different, softer side of Starbuck. Lee saw how she looked out for him, pushed him to train harder, to not give up. Even when it was clear to both of them that Zak just didn't have what it took to be a pilot. She knew how much it meant to him and so she never gave up on him. Not many people were lucky enough to see how big a heart Kara Thrace really had. Lee was reminded of it every time he saw her train the new nuggets, how she pushed them, nurtured them, never gave up on them either.

After a minute or two a slower, gentler melody began to play. As he wondered if maybe they should sit this one out, she slowly slid her arms up to hug his neck and rested her head on his chest. His hands had nowhere to go now except the small of her back.

His fingers traced light patterns over the silk of her dress as he held her close. She could definitely get used to being this close to Lee. It felt right, more right than anything had since the worlds ended. Gods, if only they could stay like this forever, just be Kara and Lee, best friends. Not Starbuck and Apollo, not the saviours of the fleet, and certainly not almost brother and sister in law. "I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed Lee."

Relaxed? Was she kidding? He couldn't have felt more tense at this moment. But it was the pleasant kind of tension, one where his skin felt electric wherever it made contact with hers. His heart was beating at least twice as fast as normal, he was sure, and his stomach felt like it was doing barrel rolls.

" Gods, what I wouldn't give not to have to go back to the bunkroom later." She continued.

Now was his chance, what did he have to lose? Everything actually. If he frakked this up and scared her away he'd lose Kara, and Kara was his everything. But she'd given him an opening, and before he could stop himself the words blurted out.

"Why don't we stay the night then?" The look of surprise and hope on her face was too much for him to deal with and he added "We can both get rooms, upstairs, enjoy some time away from our responsibilities."

He was infuriatingly proper. Separate rooms? She didn't know whether to kiss him for being gentleman or knee him the balls for being such a coward. Still, if they both stayed the night, who knows how things might turn out? "You're on Apollo! Think we can convince the Old Man to give us the whole night off?"

"His two favourite pilots, are you kidding?"

"Come on Lee we both know I'm his real favourite!" His jaw dropped in mock shock. He knew it was very true in a way. His father had a special bond with Kara, as if she was his own flesh and blood. He was the only person he'd ever seen command total respect out of Starbuck, she'd never had much time for authority but she loved her almost father in law with a loyalty that was unwavering. He could hardly claim the same for himself. He loved his father, and he knew it was mutual, but there was too many painful memories, too many frustrations and disappointments for him to ever respect him fully the way Kara could. She poked him in the ribs for good measure, bringing him back to the moment. He retaliated by squeezing her firmly in his arms and lifting her briefly whilst swinging her around three sixty. She gasped and threw her head back laughing, in her typical loud, unselfconscious way.

He'd caught her off guard with the swing and she'd loved it. Who knew eternal tomboy Kara Thrace could be swept off he feet by anyone, let alone her best friend? But damn him if he didn't look good enough to eat in his dress greys tonight. Only Lee could manage to be both bashful and charming at the same time, which only made her want him more. The song ended, and Kara suggested they grab some more drinks at the bar while it was still serving. They ended up commandeering a couple of bottles of what passed as colonial champagne and finding an empty table. They sat together for hours, pouring each other drinks, occasionally getting up to dance and laugh. They reminisced about past colonial day exploits at the academy. After some time, Kara realized she had been doing all the talking for the past three stories. Talking about their shared history was always risky as it inevitably led them back to Zak.

"I miss him Kara". Lee looked so solemn. She grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed hard. What could she offer him except empathy? If nothing else, she knew exactly how he felt.

"I know Lee, me too."

"I'm glad you met him, fell in love with him, even if you lost him." He could see her eyes rapidly filling with tears. She probably still blamed herself, even now. "Otherwise I would have never gotten to know you the way I have. I'm so grateful that you're a part of my life Kara, especially now." That caused her to look up at him though unshed tears.

"Lee I… " She was at a loss as to what to say. She hadn't expected their night to turn so serious, so honest. They were supposed to be having some much needed fun.

"I'm sorry Kara I didn't mean to upset you." He stood up, ready to kick himself. The last thing he'd wanted to do tonight was make her cry. "I think I've had enough to drink. I should probably go to my room and get some sleep. Good night Kara."

And with that he walked away from her, leaving her reeling. She sat there in quiet shock for a while, before she poured herself another drink, or four. Gods they were so pathetic sometimes it made her laugh bitterly. The two of them were so emotionally crippled they had to get shitfaced drunk in order to be honest with each other, and even then, it ended with her in tears and him sulking off to bury his head in the sand. Were they ever going to grow some guts and face their feelings for one another? Probably not. They'd either get blown to pieces in their vipers or they'd grow old and miserable, never working up the courage to admit how they felt. When she'd emptied the bottle, she decided it was time for her to get to bed too. She made her way to reception and picked up her room card. On a whim she asked the receptionist what room Captain Adama was staying in, and was told his was the room next to hers. They had both been given complimentary luxury suites as a token of thanks from the captain of the ship. They were, afterall, Starbuck and Apollo, saviours of the fleet.

As she swiped her card key and entered her room, she almost let out an involuntary squee sound. Her room was perfect. Plush thick pile carpet underfoot. She kicked off her heels and delighted in sinking her toes into it. Soft subtle lighting dotted the room giving it a seductive glow. At the centre of the room was a king sized bed, which she promptly threw herself on. The satin covers felt like heaven against her skin, cool and silky. As she lay there thinking back on the course of the evening and how Lee had left on a bum note, she decided she needed to clear the air with him before she went to bed. His confession had touched her, not angered her. In fact what he'd said had endeared him to her even more.

She knocked softly at his door. It was after 2am and she didn't want to wake anyone else up. After that didn't work, she tried knocking a little more forcefully. Her knocks got heavier and heavier until the door sung open and she was greeted with a very sleepy looking Lee Adama.

"Kara. Is something wrong?"

He was standing there in his underwear, looking ruffled and worn out and thoroughly adorable. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him and hug him until he got how much she cared about him. She looked past him and noted that his room was identical to hers. He stepped back, beckoning her in, and closed the door behind her.

"I just needed to clear the air before I went to bed."

He rubbed his eyes, willing himself to sober up. "Fine, but make it quick."

Frak he was really grumpy when he was drunk and or sleepy!! "What you said earlier, about how you felt...'

He looked at her, guilt written large across his sleepy features. "I shouldn't have told you that. It wasn't right." He scrubbed his palm over his face and raked his fingers through his hair, making his appearance all the messier, and damn if Kara wasn't having a hard time remembering her train of thought. Or maybe it was all the champagne. She watched the flex of his biceps on his raised arm. She really needed to focus.

"Why not. No one's ever said anything so kind to me before."

"Kind? It wasn't kind, it was selfish!! I should be grieving for my dead brother but all I can think about is how happy I am that I still have you!!"

That was the final straw. What did he expect her to do when he kept saying these heartbreaking, irresistible things that made her want to ravish him on the spot with all the love and tenderness she felt for him? She lunged at him and grabbed his face in her hands before attacking his mouth with her own, stealing his gasped breath for herself before he could object. If she could read his mind at that moment she'd know that object was the last thing he felt like doing. He met her kiss with equal strength and then some before he pulled back, needing to search her face.

"Kara, are you sure this is really what you want? Am I really what you want?"

"Yes Lee. Gods forgive me, I need this." She gulped, wondering where in the hell she had gotten the courage to be so honest. Something about those startlingly blue eyes made her lower her defenses. He grabbed her passionately around the waist and pulled her tight against his bare chest.

"I'm in love with you. I think I've loved you since I've met you, but I was too afraid to admit it even to myself" he whispered. She stared at him wide eyed, his frank admission more than she had expected.

He raised his lips softly over hers, then gently pressed into her mouth. She tasted soft and sweet, nothing like he had imagined Starbuck would taste. But she was definitely not a wilting flower. She had initiated this after all. And she was starting to get impatient with his tentative kiss. She grabbed the back of his head firmly with one hand and started to nibble on his lower lip, begging entrance with her tongue. He obliged and she dipped hers into his mouth, tasting him, coaxing him. He met her tongue with his own, the two of them now vying for control of the kiss. He ran his hands up and down her sides, delighting in the way she twitched and shivered under his touch. The silk ties hanging from her wrists were tickling his shoulders. He'd have to do something about that in a minute, he thought. He began to lengthen his strokes up and down her sides, his palms brushing over her hips, fingers curving in to trace the curves of her bum, then spreading out and back up to her ribs, pulling forward to graze underneath each breast.

He broke the kiss, gasping for some much needed air. "Kara, my gods. You don't know what you do to me."

She beamed up at him, feeling him stir against her belly. She began to trace featherlight kisses along his jawline as she played with the hair at the back of his beck. It turned her on even more just knowing he was as aroused as she was by this. She wiggled herself against him, forcing a groan from him. "Oh I dunno Apollo, I think I have some idea." She reached down with one hand and grabbed his ass, pulling his hips into even closer contact, pressing his hips against hers. He chuckled.

"Where did you get a dress like this from?" He idly pulled on the silk ties hanging from her wrists, they were giving him ideas. He traced the silk straps that were fixed tight to her shoulders, and were then pulled in to tie at the centre of her back, trying to figure out how the damn thing came off. Underneath the straps her back was bare where the dress dipped low. His fingers explored the seams, looking for a zipper. She grinned and pushed back from his embrace, before turning around and looking over her shoulder at him.

"Untie me Lee?" Now that he could see what he was doing it was much easier. He pulled on one piece and the knot came undone easily. With a groan he realized that the dress still hung from her shoulders. She was pulling the silk scarves loose from her wrists. Not that she didn't like the feel of them on her skin, or the idea of using them on Lee later, but they were quite long and for moment they would get in the way, so she let them slip to the floor.

He stepped closer to her, ghosting kisses on the back of her neck, reveling in the goosebumps that sprang up at his touch. He brushed his hands over her shoulders, causing the straps to finally fall from her body, leaving her chest and waist bare to his touch. She sucked in a breath as he pulled his arms around her waist, pressing his hips into her ass, all the while brushing kisses along the back of her neck and shoulder. His hands roamed her belly, moving higher. His thumbs grazed the baby soft skin on the underside of her breasts, making her nipples tighten in response.

That was it, she decided. Enough with this passive crap, he was going to kill her if she had to wait while he explored her. She turned abruptly in his arms, burning hazel eyes locking with his baby blues. His hands rested on her hips, and she placed hers over his, gently squeezing, urging him to pull her dress the rest of the way off. She shimmied a little to help it on its way, and it fluttered to the carpet in a heap around her bare feet.

She stood there before him, in nothing but a pair of silvery grey sheer silk panties that hid nothing. He drank in the sight of her. He'd seen her parade around the bunkroom in nothing but a bra and boxers before. He had even seen her flash her fellow cadets more than a few times back in their student days. But this was entirely different. She was standing here, almost naked, just for him. Her pale skin looked golden in the lamplight. She was all smooth lines and rounded curves.

In their normal roles, it was easy to forget that the cocky swaggering Starbuck, the one who could out drink, out punch and out fly the best of them was also very much a woman. Yes she had an athletic body, all pilots did. But it only seemed to accentuate her natural curves. If those morons who teased her about going butch when she'd cut all her hair off could see her now, they'd eat their words.

He traced her body from the top down with his hands. Her strong shoulders sloped gently, her arms were long and slim, and he'd often teased her about her bony elbows. But looking at her now all her could do was marvel at how perfect she was. Her legs were long and toned, but very shapely. Her thighs were full and firm and her hips were just the right size, curved but not too wide. He thought of how he'd often enjoyed the way she's swayed them effortlessly as she strutted through the corridors of the Galactica, flightsuit tied at her waist. He thought then she'd looked sexy, but it was nothing compared to now.

Her waist was soft but firm, and he loved how despite her muscles, it curved in at her ribs and flared out at her generous hips. Her belly was toned but not too much, leaving it nice and soft to the touch. He spread his hands flat against it, tickling her navel with is thumbs. Her breasts were better than he'd imagined in his fantasies. The last time he'd seen them, when she'd flashed the crowd at a new years eve party their freshman year, he hadn't gotten a good look, but what he had seem had gotten him hard in an instant. Now that he had her here, in front of him, willing and ready in his hands, he couldn't believe his luck.

He slowly grazed his thumbs up over her erect nipples, loving the deep moan that he got in response. He cupped them in his hands, surprised at how very soft and full they were. If the rest of her body was pale, her breasts were almost luminous.

Gods he was killing her slowly but surely. Her skin sang wherever his hands touched her, it took all her restraint not to jump him. But she was enjoying his achingly slow perusal of her body. No one had made her feel this special, this wanted, since Zak, and she had forgotten how much she missed it. Hard and fast meaningless fraks were fine if you had an itch you couldn't scratch, but this was entirely different.

"Lee…"

"Kara."

He bent his head to press kisses to her chest, squeezing her breast tightly in his grip and ever so gently brushing his lips over the nipple, before opening his mouth and kissing it fully, drawing the dusky tip into his warm mouth and lapping at it with his tongue… When he was satisfied he moved to the other one and gave it the same thorough treatment.

Gods she was thrumming with arousal, and every touch was only making it better. She could feel herself growing wetter and more swollen by the second. She ached to touch him herself, so she began by rubbing her fingertips in the band of his boxers at his hips, delighting in the cut of his muscles that dipped down beneath. She inched her fingers under the band, tracing the ridge of muscle that she had so often admired. This man lived up to his call sign, he was built like a god. Her explorations earned her a growl that rumbled deep in his broad chest. It sparked a giggle from her in response.

"Did the mighty Starbuck just giggle?" He looked up at her, eyes twinkling with male pride.

Her cheeks flushed pink. "Um, no. I don't giggle. Your ears must be playing tricks on you." She continued to tease the skin below his navel until she encountered wiry curls, when suddenly he yanked her hands out of his pants with another low growl.

"Kara slow it down or this could get embarrassing!'

"What's the matter Lee no stamina?" She teased in a husky whisper, winking at him.

His hands grabbed her silk clad ass and pulled her to him once again. "I'll show you stamina Starbuck, you just wait and see!!"

"Mmm, promises promises Captain." She returned the favour by smoothing her own hands over his ass before giving him a squeeze, relishing in the firm muscles in her grip. He decided to ante up and rubbed his now fully hard cock against her centre, causing her to gasp and groan at the friction. Gods he was hard, and by the feel of him, he was big too. It wouldn't surprise her, as he always had this quiet confidence whenever she teased him about his prowess or his manhood. He's just wink at her and grin when she'd make some saucy joke about the arrow of Apollo or whether he frakked with the same discipline and restraint that he did everything else. "You're just dying to know, aren't you Starbuck?" he'd tease. She'd bat her eyelashes at him in imitation of the pilot groupies that swooned for him. "Oooh Apollo, I can't wait!" she'd reply, before bursting out in laughter and bouncing off, often pinching him on the bum for good measure.

Truth be told, there was always a lot more to their playful flirting than either was ready to admit, but they had never dwelled on it. Now that they were here, all bets were off. Every touch and teasing word was full of affection, of deeper meaning. They were finally opening up to each other, being intimate in more ways than one.

"Lee.." she breathed in his musky scent, "take me to bed please."

"With pleasure Kara."


	2. Chapter 2

He lifted her easily in his strong arms and spun them, just as he had earlier that evening on the dance floor. He carried her over to his bed, and carefully sat her on the edge. She looked up at him through hooded eyes, glazed over with lust. She was now eye level with his hips, and she couldn't help herself. She traced her finger up the hard ridge of him, enjoying the full body shiver she got out of him. She wanted to taste him, to give him as much pleasure as she could. She moved to pull his boxers down when he stopped her.

"What?" she asked, eyes searching his, perplexed, "don't you want me to?"

"Not yet Kara, me first." With that he sank to his knees before her, and grabbed both her knees, slowly drawing them open wide. He slipped his long fingers underneath the waistband of her silk panties, tracing her hip bones. . The fabric was so sheer that he could make out her dusky curls and his cock throbbed at how wet she already was. And he hadn't even touched her there yet. He looked up at her face, the love he felt obvious in the way he held eye contact with her for what seemed like forever. "I'm going to make love to you Kara Thrace, and I'm going to take my damn time doing it. And then we'll see who has more stamina." He grinned thatdangerous cocky grin at her, the one he reserved only for when he knew was right and slowly began dotting butterfly kisses up the inside of her left thigh. Once he reached her apex, he backed off and started on the other thigh, going at a tortuously slow pace, determined to drive her wild with anticipation.

It was working. Kara had sunk back onto the bed, unable to stay still from the sensations he was creating. "Gods Lee, stop teasing me, please!!"

"I haven't even started." He smirked to himself.

Smug bastard, she thought. She stretched her hand up and back, reaching for one of the feather pillows behind her and promptly threw it at his head. That got a loud 'oof' noise out of him, before he descended into chuckles.

"What the frak's your hurry, don't you enjoy foreplay?"

"This isn't foreplay Lee, this is just cruel. Get on with it before I lose the last of my patience and show you how it's really done!!"

He beamed at her, unable to hide how much he loved her feisty spirit. "Okay okay, no more games…" And with that he set to work, hooking his long fingers under the hem of her panties on either side, slowly drawing themover the swell of her smoothe hips. She pulled her knees back together to allow him to get them off her legs, leaving them in a heap on the carpet. Her knees fell back open wide, leaving her completely exposed to his gaze for the first time. She felt oddly comfortable under his scrutiny though, as if they had been doing this forever, and yet she could see the wonder in his eyes. He looked at her with more appreciation then anyone ever had before, her body obviously eager to accept him. On top of everything, it flattered his ego to know he had this effect on her. His fingers reaching out to trace her damp delicate folds and open them up to his gaze. She was beyond beautiful. He pressed his open mouth to her core, licking at her centre carefully before tracing his tongue upwards until he found what he was searching for. She sucked in a breath, preparing herself for the pleasure she was about to receive. He lapped around her clit tenderly, purposefully avoiding the tip. This got a low moan out of Kara, who was slowly unraveling beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his head, desperate for some relief from the building tension. "More Lee!!"

How could he refuse? He began by gently inserting his index finger into her core, loving the feel of her soft tissues clenching his finger. He pumped it back and forth, causing Kara to buck her hips against him. He decided to push her further now, so he began to stroke her more firmly with his tongue. He alternated lapping and sucking at her lips and clit, steadily winding her up even further. He could tell she was close by her little pants and moans, which were growing ever more desperate, not to mention the way her hips and belly were rolling back and forth, stomach muscles contracting and relaxing. He added a second and then a third finger, beginning to stretch her tight walls, preparing her for what was to come later. That caused another moan to fall from her lips. "Gods, don't stop!!"

He reached his free hand up to her belly and felt the rise and fall as she struggled to control her breathing. He reached further until he found her right breast, rolling the tight nipple between his fingers before pinching firmly, eliciting a gasp from her. He took a moment to look up the bed to her face, but she had her head thrown back in ecstasy. He wanted to see her eyes one more time, to keep their connection in her mind before she came. "Kara.." He paused waiting. "Kara, give me your eyes."

She eventually heard his words and looked down at him, so turned on she could hardly see straight. She had never felt this aroused by any man before and he hadn't even gotten inside her yet. It was sweet torture. "I love you Kara. I want you to know that."

"Ah lords, I'm almost there. Please Lee!!" she was chewing her bottom lip with the tension.

He had never felt anywhere near this strongly for another women. He loved her, body and soul. "You can let go now Kara, come for me."

And with that he resumed his actions, determined to give her as much pleasure as she could withstand. He continued to pull and pinch on her nipple as he started pumping his fingers vigorously in and out whilst sucking on her clit, knowing it would be enough to push her over the edge. Another few seconds and she was gasping, her chest heaving and hips dipping down as her body finally broke in waves upon waves of pleasure that washed over her. She cried out his name over and over, panting her release. Lee pulled himself up to stand again and watched her as she bathed in the ecstasy of her orgasm, pure male pride washing over him that he could bring her that much pleasure. When she'd finally caught her breath she opened her eyes to find him staring at her, with that knowing smile on his face. She was about to wipe that smug look off his face. Once she remembered how to use her arms and legs again. "Lee…that was…" She sat up, kneeling in front of him, staring unabashedly at his broad chest and shoulders. She pulled him into a scorching kiss, wanting to thank him for what he'd just given her, relishing the taste of herself on his tongue, humming her approval into his mouth."Mmmmm, my turn."

He moved to lean them both back on the bed but she stopped him. "Wait Lee, I want you to stay standing for this." She pulled her legs out from under her and sat with her feet flat on the carpet, her legs either side of his. She grabbed the waistband on his boxers and slowly pulled them down, careful not to snag them on the head of his cock. The lower she went, the wider her eyes went. Once free, his beautiful thick cock sprang up and stood straight and proud in front of her, pointing towards his belly. Lords he was big, she gulped. She hadn't had a man this size since that drunken night with the major whose face she couldn't quite remember the next day. He was as thick as Lee, and she had felt it. It hadn't hurt that much at the time, at least from what she could remember, but she was damn sore the next morning and was definitely walking funny for a day or two.

The sight of Lee's obvious want for her made her belly tighten. Her heart sped up and she flushed in nervous anticipation. She knew this would be a totally different experience anyway, this was Lee, and she didn't plan on rushing through anything with him tonight. She knew he didn't either, which only made her more excited.

She looked up at his beautiful facehe was staring down at her, his whole body tense with anticipation. "Lords Lee, you've been holding out on me!"

That got a small laugh out of him. He was so frakking cute when he smiled like that.

"How the hell did I not know you were so well hung already?" She traced her fingers around the base and down under his sac, cupping him gently, testing the weight.

He shrugged. "It's not like anyone on the Galactica would have the chance to know. I haven't slept with anyone since I got here."

"Saving yourself for that special girl, were ya?" Her eyes crinkled with mirth, she was feeling very, very special after what he'd just done for her.

"You could say that." He stared down at her, a very serious look suddenly overtaking his features. She held his gaze until it became too much for her, so she began her perusal of him, the same way he had of her. Gods he was a beautiful specimen of a man. Broad chest dusted lightly with brown hair the same as his forearms, keeping him from looking too smooth like some of the more body conscious pilots. Ripped stomach, narrow hips that flared out again at his thick muscular thighs. But for all his brawn he was perfectly proportioned, graceful even. She moved to trail kisses to his abdomen, briefly stopping at his navel to dip her tongue in and make him shiver. She grinned to herself, she was planning on exacting as much if not more delicious torture on him as he had on her…

He groaned as she began to dot soft sweet kisses up the length of him. Once she reached the head she slowly took it in between her full lips, all the time keeping eye contact with him, which only added to his enjoyment. She cupped and massaged his balls, enjoying rolling them softly in the palm of her hand. She ran her free hand up and down his left thigh, loving the scratchy feeling of his coarse hair on her skin. She then used her left hand to grasp the base of him as she began to suck more of him into her warm wet mouth, massaging her tongue over the head as she moved. She squeezed the shaft gently, caressing him with her thumb as she pulled more and more of him into her mouth, then lapping at him as she released him, all the while softly stroking his sac in the other hand.

It took her longer than normal because of his girth, but when she had taken in as deep as she could, she moved both hands to his hips and around to his ass and began to frak him with her mouth as thoroughly as she could.

At that point he let out an animalistic grunt and it took all his will power not to thrust forcefully into her willing mouth. His hips began to buck and he knew that at this rate he wouldn't last long. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and stopped her movements, panting heavily, his body protesting the sudden cessation of stimulation.

"Kara wait please!!" She looked up at him, mouth still on his cock, eyes glassy with her own arousal, with a concerned look. _Had she done something wrong? She'd always been told she was rather good at this, did he not like it? Had he suddenly changed his mind about them?_

She pulled her head back and he popped from her mouth with a wet sound, making her chuckle despite her confusion.

"Did I do something wrong Lee?"

"No Kara you are amazing, that was perfect. It's just, I want to be inside you when I come"

"OK, if you insist. But I honestly won't mind…" She playfully licked his shaft from root to tip, just to watch him squirm.

"Kara, I think you're trying to torture me!" he groaned, pulling her up by her shoulders so she was standing flush with him, her breasts flattened against his chest.

"Seems only fair to me.." Her serious look at odds with the sparkle in her eye. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a surprisingly tender kiss. She rubbed her body up and down his enjoying the way his sandy chest hair tickled her skin and especially the way his cock pressed against her clit. She was becoming just as wound up as she had been when they began this, and this time she wanted him, all of him, to take her over the edge. She wanted to feel him lose himself in her. And if she had her way, he'd finally lose his self-restraint and let himself be as wild and uninhibited as she's always fantasized about. Just the thought of the perfect, self controlled CAG losing control and passionately taking her had her aching and wet once again.

Without warning, her mind flashed back to her drunken frak with the burly major. She could still remember being pounded into the wall from behind. They had both been wound up on adrenaline and alcohol and were too impatient to bother with much in the way of foreplay. It had been hard and fast and more than a little uncomfortable. She remembered being quite disappointed with his endurance, he had come far too quickly and hadn't thought to make sure she came with him. At least he'd had the presence of mind to bring her off afterwards with his hand. But even that had been rough and artless. She'd been sore for days after.

Her mind returned to the present, and she couldn't help but consider how different this experience was, despite Lee's resemblance to that man, and not just between the legs. They had the same colouring and build. She had probably picked him subconsciously because of it. But the way Lee was holding her firmly but without any force told her this would be very different. Gods she wanted this man so frakking much. Still, the most primal part of her brain was aching for him to let go of that famous Apollo self discipline, even if it meant he got a little rough. Or maybe she was just a masochist who thought she deserved to be punished.

She pulled him back with her as they toppled to the bed, lips still locked, tongues dueling. He broke the kiss and lifted himself up on his hands and knees, giving her ample room to move up enough so her whole body was laid out, then he crawled up on all fours, looking at that moment every inch the caveman. He bent down to her chest, licking and nibbling between her breasts before moving to suckle one into his mouth. Frak he could do this forever. He'd always been a breast man, but something about Kara's body had him more turned on than he thought possible. He was in love with her, he told himself, no wonder he found her so much more sexy than any other women he'd ever frakked .

"Kara, you have no idea what your body does to me. You are so damn perfect..."

She cradled his head in her hand, stretching languidly beneath him. "Lee you know you've already seduced me, you can stop trying now." She joked, hoping to curb his outpourings. Not that she didn't feel the same way, but having Lee be so tender and open with her was a little disconcerting to say the least.

"I'm not trying to do anything, I'm just telling you how I feel." He resumed his actions on her nipple, sucking on it carefully, wanting to devour her.

"Alright, but as much as I appreciate it, it's kinda freaking me out just a little bit.." She winced, hoping she hadn't hurt him. He looked down at her bemused.

"Freaking you out? Why?" He switched to the other breast, eliciting a groan of approval from her. He was resting on his elbows, his hands were ghosting over her skin, worshipping her skin.

"Because it's too much. I'm used to frakking, I'm not used to this."

"And what is this Kara?" he teased, shifting up so they were eye to eye, settling his lean hips between hers. He began to rub his erection up against her clit, enjoying torturing her some more. He was determined to get the words out of her before they came together. He loved her and he knew she felt the same. He could see it in her eyes and feel it in her every touch tonight.

Her walls were coming down with him for the first time.

She ground her hips beneath him. "Bastard, you know what this is."

"Say it Kara.." he kissed her slowly, demandingly. He kept his mouth locked on hers, insistantly,wanting to consume her, all the while continuing to tease her with his erection

She moaned into his mouth, and finally broke the kiss, panting. "Mmmm, Lee" she moaned, getting more and more tense. "Love, this is making love…." She stared into his normally bright blue eyes, now dark with desire. "I love you too Lee."

"About time." He beamed down,his smile relieved and victorious all at the same time. He proceeded to shower her with kisses all over her face before taking her mouth hard, plunging his tongue deep into hers, mimicking what he was about to do with his cock.

After a minute she broke for air gasping, her heart thumping in her chest. Her own declaration had terrified her and he had taken her off guard with the kiss. He continued to kiss her softly on the jaw and throat, moving down to her neck and back up to her mouth. He held her gaze once more and began to press down with is hips, reminding her of what they were about to do. She was suddenly overcome with nerves and she tensed up. This was so much more powerful than anything she had experienced before, even with Zak. She had loved him dearly, but he was so innocent and she had never truly opened up to him. Lee though had seen the best and worse of her, he knew her better than anyone else ever would. She couldn't hide from him.

He sensed it immediately and stopped. "Kara what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" She turned her head, trying to avoid his eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice. She suddenly felt naked and exposed for the first time that night.

Stripped bare.

He cupped her face with is palm, forcing her to meet his gaze. "What?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why." He brushed a stray wisp of hair back from her forehead, the way he'd always fantasized about. "We can slow down…" He reached down with one hand and dipped his fingers between her legs, testing her readiness. She squirmed and felt herself tense up even further involuntarily. He was being too careful, and it was having the adverse effect, it was making her more nervous. She hadn't even been her first time, and this was fundamentally different.

She was becoming overwhelmed by her feelings for Lee and by his love for her. It was far more than she had ever hoped to have with someone. What if she couldn't give him everything that he expected? She tried to imagine what would happen tomorrow, how they would go forward. Would she be able to give him everything he needed, everything he deserved? Helooked through her, saw all of her and loved her all the more for it. It was enough to make her panic. It was too much emotion, too much honesty.

He began teasing her folds ever so gently, coaxing her to relax. "There's no rush, Kara. We have all night."

"Lee it's just… I've never made love… Well, at least, not like this… I've always held back."

"I know, me too. Kinda scary isn't it?" He sighed a shaky breath.

His admission soothed her, at least she wasn't the only one who was scared.. He decided some humour wouldn't go amiss. This may be a life changing moment for them, but they didn't mean they had to be so godsdamned serious about it. "You know, I have to say I didn't expect the legendary Starbuck to be so timid in bed…"

That got a loud gasp and a harsh slap on the ass. He may as well have insulted her flying skills while he was at it. "Why you little frakker!!

And with that she locked her powerful thighs around his and rolled them until she was straddling him, her hands on his chest. "You're gonna eat those words Apollo."

She leaned down, nipples tickling his chest, lips ghosting his. His hands came to span her ribs, holding her close, pressing his erection flat between them. She began to rock her hips oh so slowly over his, rubbing her folds up and down his length, knowing she was killing him. She dipped her head nuzzling his chest before licking and nibbling his right nipple. "Now that's more like it!" he chuckled softly, glad he'd teased her into action. The last thing he wanted was for her to freak out at the depth of his feelings for her and run, or worse still go ahead with it but close off her emotions.. He very much enjoyed this playful, possessive side of Kara as much as the vulnerable side. Truthfully he adored all of her, even the frakked up parts. He'd take her in all her complex glory.

He was shocked out of his musings when she bit down on his nipple sharply, causing him to let out a very unmanly yelp. "Ow, what the hell!!!" She shushed him quickly and soothed the sting with her soft lips, alternating between kisses and licks, instantly making him forget the bite.

"Serves you right for calling me timid, you should know me well enough by now not to challenge me…" She looked up at him smirking before kissing her way from one nipple to the other.

"You're not planning on biting that one too, are you?" he cocked an eyebrow. She grinned that Starbuck grin and went back to her task. "Don't worry, I'll be more gentle this time". She then took it between her teeth carefully and pulled ever so slightly, causing Lee to arch his back and growl, his cock throbbing in response. She released it and resumed licking and kissing him. He decided it was time to turn the tables, and flipped them so he was again above her. He shifted his weight to one elbow, tracing slow circles around one pebbled nipple and then the other before trailing kisses down her chest to her belly.

"Lee.." She began to pant.

"Sssh, Kara let me do this for you. "

"Lee I have to tell you something first, but promise you won't make a joke out of it?"

He could tell she was serious, so he stopped, resting on his elbows looking her straight in the eye.

"Promise."

"It's kind of embarrassing." She blushed. "I've never been with a guy as well endowed as you before." She cringed, fighting the urge to cover her eyes with her hand. "OK there was one time and it wasn't very enjoyable, in fact it hurt. I just thought you should know in case I don't, you know, enjoy it as much as you do…"

He smiled up at her, his love for her continuing to bloom the more she opened up to him. True what she'd just admitted to him had fed his ego some, but he was already quietly confident about his body and his skills. He knew he was bigger than average. And he'd had enough lovers, not a lot, but enough to learn how to please a woman.

"Kara, trust me. I know how to use it, and if I have any say in the matter, you damn well will enjoy it!" He winked at her and resumed his course, slipping his broad muscled shoulders between her soft hips.

She let her knees fall wide as they could, and gripped the bedcovers in anticipation. He ghosted kisses over her light brown curls, inhaling the scent of her arousal before dipping his tongue in her. She was still amazingly wet from the last round, much to his satisfaction. His arms were still stretched up, resting on her breasts. He teased her nipples, pinching them as she arched her back for him. He then moved to grab her hands, pulling them to her own breasts, guiding them into place. She looked down at him in wonder. He simply smirked at her. "I'm going to need my handsback in a second…

He trailed his hands down her sides and to her groin, bringing his thumbs and index fingers into her cleft, tracing her opening carefully. He resumed licking and nibbling on her clit, as he gently pushed two fingers into her core, slowly pumping them. Kara began to rock her hips again, rolling and pinching her own nipples, adding to the pleasure. This was hands down the most erotic experience of her life. She began to moan softly, deep in her throat. Lee pushed a third finger into her, continuing to pump her slowly, loving this almost as much as her. Kara was in heaven. Lee was by far the best lover she'd ever had. She'd always admired his hands; his fingers were long and slim, but strong and powerful at the same time.

She was getting close again, tension coiling in her belly. She wanted him inside her this time when she broke. "Lee?" He didn't stop, so caught up in his task. "Lee!!! Stop!!!" She grabbed his head to get his attention. He looked up at her with hazy eyes.

"I'm ready." She smiled at him lovingly, pulling him up to her, his hips once again cradled in hers, the head of his cock dipping between her legs, teasing her.

"Make love to me Lee…"


	3. Chapter 3

She beamed, proud of herself for saying it again, this time without encouragement. "I thought that's what I had been doing Kara.." He teased her, eyes crinkling with love and affection, his shaft slipping up and down between her folds, her moisture coating it.

"You know what I mean." She tilted her hips up, coaxing him. He pulled back and dipped his hips down, pressing the head into her core, beginning to stretch her . He inched his way in ever so slowly, pausing after a few inches, giving her time to get used to him. She sucked in a breath and released it when he paused, grateful for his patience. "You okay?" He stared down at her, tenderness all over his face. She nodded, too caught up in the sensation to form words. He pressed in, stretching her deeper and wider until he was buried to the hilt. He let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Gods he had never felt this content in all his life. Home, he felt as if he had found his home for the first time in he life. He belonged here with Kara, in Kara. He had never belonged anywhere until this very moment.

Sweat broke out across his temple, fighting back the desire to start thrusting into her tight heat. He was breathing just as deeply as her. They locked eyes for what felt like minutes. They both felt it, that spark that had always been between them igniting into a full-blown blaze. He pressed his lips gently to hers before pulling his head back slightly ot stare into her eyes again. "Gods Kara, so frakking perfect!!" She threw her head back, the sensation of being stretched and filled so thoroughly more powerful than any she'd felt before. Hewas in her, part of her, in more ways than one. It was all consuming. He groaned, giving into the urge to move, beginning to shift his hips.

When he began to move it was too soon, and she winced. She just needed a minute to adjust. "Lee…just need a second…" She panted… He stilled himself, his body shaking with the restraint. She arched her back,and neck, her head pressed into the pillow, exposing her throat. He began kissing her there, searching for her pulse point and sucking hard on it once he'd found it. His actions caused another wave of pleasure to course through her. She groaned and crossed her legs behind his bum, heels pressing him closer. "OK" was all she needed to say, and he began thrusting and pulling back gently before surging ahead again.

She was in ecstasy. It was all she could do just to hang on for the first few thrusts until she got used to him. It was better than she had hoped, he wasn't hurting her, but the exquisite thickness of him was almost more than she could bear, he was so thorough. She felt herself grow wetter and his strokes grow smoother. She began to meet his thrusts with her own and he stopped, momentarily surprised. He beamed down at her, devouring her mouth with is own, delighted that she was enjoying this as much as he. They quickly fell into a beautiful rhythm as if they'd been doing this forever.

"Uhh, Kara so good, so tight!!" He grunted, head buried in her shoulder, his hips pumping back and forth whilst she dipped hers up and down to meet his thrusts, arching her back pressing her chest into his, loving the friction his movements caused between her tender nipples and his chest.

She licked his ear, then moved underneath it to suckle on his throat. Groaning she whispered into his ear, "Uhh, so good Lee, you fill me so well. Better than anyone else."

She had never felt this utterly satisfied during the build up of tension. She could stay like this forever, locked together with this man, her man, having him inside her, holding him, gripping him with her body. She never wanted to let him go. She felt herself begin to tumble towards the edge of the abyss and she didn't want it to come just yet. She surprised him at that moment by rolling them sideways, and sitting up astride him, arching her lower back, rotating her hips down and forward, taking him even deeper at his new angle.

"Gods Kara." was all he could get out, his brain shorting out on him. He looked up at her, her face flushed and glowing, her arms resting on his chest, fingertips digging into his flesh. Her pink tipped breasts swung ever so gently as she ground into him, the muscles in her belly and back working hard to keep the rhythm going. He lifted his hands up to trace down her shoulders, then down her sides, finding her ticklish beneath her ribs, and she faltered momentarily, gasping. His hands moved around to cup her breasts, thumbs sweeping the sensitive underside, then the rock hard nipples. She was so perfect, he couldn't get enough of her. Watching her ride him was heaven.

She smiled down at him, laughing when she saw him staring intently at her chest. "Enjoying yourself there, Captain?"

"GodsKara you have no idea how many times I've dreamed of being with youlike this. It's nothing to compared to the reality. "

She chuckled softly. "I know how you feel, but I meant with these." She nodded towards her breasts, smirking at him.

"Well they are very, very enjoyable." He said, his voice growing husky. He began to roll the nipples in his fingers again, pulling and pinching, flicking his thumbs over tips. She arched her back in response, losing herself again in ecstasy and he could tell by how she was clenching him that she was close. He trailed one hand down to her clit and began to circle it before pressing down with his thumb and forefinger, rolling it under his fingers.

"Ah gods Lee, yes, there, just like that…" She all but screamed, lost in the beginnings of her orgasm. Her whole lower body began to tingle from her feet up to where his fingers were working their magic. She felt the pressure build exponentially, her heart beating twice as fast and the whole body breaking out in a sweat as she neared her peak. Lee gave her one final pinch and thrust up into her as hard as he could, sending her over the edge. It was almost too much for her to bear, her walls becoming suddenly very tight. Her nerves exploded in unison and her core clenched Lee's cock continuously as her body contracted inside. It was almost enough to send him over the edge too, but he wasn't quite there, and he had plans for her yet.

She was pretty sure made a very girly screamy sort of moan before slumping forward and nearly collapsing on top of him, panting hard. When she'd gotten her breath back she lifted her head, and attacked Lee's mouth with a ferocity he hadn't expected. All he could do was accept her. After a minute, he thrust up into her reminding her that they were far from finished. He rolled them until she was under him once again and returned her kisses with a fervour. He began to pump into her, amazed at how tight she was, even now. She groaned and panted in his ear.

"I'm not done with you yet Kara."

"Gods Lee, I hope not. I've often dreamed about you like this, taking me, making me yours, losing control for once." She hugged his hips with her legs again, keeping him as close to her as possible as he continued to thrust into her. Even if she had already come, she was still looking forward to bringing Lee over the edge. "Come for me Lee, let go. You won't hurt me." She whispered into his ear.

He grinned, thinking how much he was going to enjoy this. He suddenly slowed his rhythm, almost to a stop, holding himself deep within her. He reached back to pull both her legs off and down from his waist, which got him a bemused look in response. Before she could ask what he was doing, he had slipped a hand between their bodies and began to circle her clit once again. She gasped at his touch, her nerves now close to over stimulated. "Ah Lee, I can't. Not again, it's too much!!" She bucked beneath him, but he continued rubbing her, somehow knowing just how much pressure to apply to build the tension back up. He began pumping in and out slowly, determined to bring her with him this time when he broke.

Well, two could play at that game, she thought to herself. She begin to clench her muscles tightly around his shaft as he moved, making his thrusts that much harder. He met her eyes, saw the challenge there. He left her clit and braced both elbows either side of her head, before whispering in her ear. "Kara, uh… You might want to hang on to something." With that he let go, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, driving her back into the mattress, knocking the wind out of her. She fought to catch her breath, but it was virtually impossible. He was consuming her as a rapid pace, hurtling towards his own orgasm, determined to drag her along with him. She was thrilled to have unleashed this side of Lee, her eternally controlled, restrained best friend. She clung onto him for dear life, holding her hips in such a way that his thrusts were enough to stimulate her bundle of nerves each time he collided with her. She felt the exquisite tension begin to coil in her body again, faster than the last time, but no less powerful. She began to tingle from her toes to her breasts, her centre begging to pulse.

He was almost there, just another few thrusts. Truth be told he could hardly believe he had held on this long, but his desire to see Kara experience as much pleasure as he could give her had given him the strength and the endurance. Then she had dared him to give in and he had, the freedom to consume her completely had been amazing. Only with Kara did he feel safe enough to really lose himself. He know he wouldn't hurt her, she was too far gone not to enjoy it and he delighted in the knowledge that she was getting as much pleasure out of this as him.

She moaned loudly, too spent to scream this time as he felt her muscles pulse and grip him like a vice once again. He thrust twice more and felt his own orgasm shooting up the base of his spine and barrel through him, finally releasing himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her, utterly spent, trying to catch his breath the same as she. He had been building towards that release all night and he suddenly felt wiped out. After a few seconds she slapped him on the arm, a muffled sound rumbling underneath his chest as she tried to speak. He realized he was probably smothering her with his weight and shifted to the side, wrapping a heavy arm around her waist and kissing her temple. He kept one leg over her body, as it dawned on him that he was still inside her and had no desire to leave her warmth. 'Sorry, didn't mean to land on top of you like that." He panted.

"Forgiven." She laughed warmly, nuzzling under his chin and curling herself towards him, relishing the fell of him as he softened slowly inside her, not wanting to break the connection either.

"That was…"

"Amazing.. " he panted, "Kara… Love you." That was about all he could manage, his energy zapped completely. She knew just how he felt. She had never felt so consumed by sex before. She felt exhausted and yet at the same time thrilled and so alive in a way she never had before. She had made love to Lee, her best friend, the man she loved more than anyone else, the subject of all her fantasies for more than two years. And he loved her back just as much, maybe even more. She reached up and found his mouth, giving him a tender kiss with as much energy as she could muster.

"Love you too Lee. Forever." She sank her head back down in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, sleep rapidly claiming her. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before reaching and pulling the top cover over their rapidly cooling bodies, and rested his own head on the pillow. They were both dead to the world in a matter of seconds.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating this sooner. FF was not cooperating last time I tried, and then I just forgot that it hadn't been updated... Thanks to everyone who left reviews. So glad you are enjoying it. I have plenty of ideas on where to take this story (Yes it may even grow a plot at some stage!) but have no idea when I'll get around to writing more..._

_So for now, enjoy the conclusion:_

**Chapter 4 - The Morning After...**

Lee awoke to the beeping of the phone on his side table. It took him a minute to register the noise before he threw his arm over and yanked upgrabbed the receiver. "Captain Adama" he mumbled groggily, still far from awake. He had a feeling that once he'd fully woken up his head was going to be throbbing. He'd had a lot to drink last night.

"Rise and shine, it's your wake up call." He'd know his father's gravely voice anywhere, no matter how hung over he was.

"Dad, what time is it?" he reached for his watch on the nightstand. 10:45. Frak he hadn't slept this late since his last shore leave before the world's ended.

"Time for you to get you lazy ass out of bed and back home son. Not that I begrudge you and Starbuck a night off, but you're both rostered in for the mid watch at 12:00 and I expect you both onboard and ready for duty. By the way, do you know if Kara's up yet? I just tried her room but it rang out."

Kara… He turned back to see her sprawled out on her side, facing him, one arm bent up to cover her face. The cover had slipped down to her waist at some point and he could see one perfect breast staring out at him as her chest rose and fell. She looked almost angelic until he spotted the patch of drool that had formed beside her mouth on the pillow. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lee, you there?" his father sounded impatient.

"Uh, sorry Dad. Yeah. Haven't seen Starbuck yet this morning. She's probably in the shower trying to wake herself up."

"Just make sure the two of you make that shuttle in an hour."

"Yes Sir… Bye Dad." He hung up, twisting his body back around to face hers, content to just watch her sleep. He lay his hand on the curve of her waist, rubbing her skin with his thumb. He couldn't quite believe that last night had happened. He honestly had never thought either of them would have the balls to go for it, even if he had been secretly hoping that one day he'd get the chance to be with Kara as more than just her best friend.

And now here they were, the morning after. They had to go back to their real lives, and he wondered how they were going to make this work. Fraternisation rules were still in place, he knew Boomer and the Chief's relationship had come to an abrupt end because of that. How could he expect his father or Tigh to allow him to be with Starbuck, when it was arguably a much greater breach of military etiquette? They were wingmen, and he was the CAG. How could the fact that they were lovers not hamper their roles as pilots?

He was beginning to drive himself mad with doubt. He didn't want to dwell on those questions any more. Besides he wanted to see Kara's eyes when she woke up and remembered what they'd done the night before. He reached up and brushed the hair out of her eyes, softly rubbing the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Kara?" Nothing, she was deep in sleep. "Kara, wake up!"

Her eyelids began to flutter and she moaned.

"Nnnh, just five more minutes!" She murmuered, twisting her body and turning her back to him,as she snuggled into the pillow. He fought the urge to laugh, and pulled her back to him, nuzzling her neck and throat with his now stubbly chin. "Wake up Kara, it's time to go home."

With that her eyes flew open as she registered whose hands and mouth were all over her sleeping form. _Lee_. They were in bed together, very cuddly and very naked. And more than a little aroused if she wasn't mistaken. She could feel him stirring and brushing against her ass. The night's activities flooded back to her. Their drinking and dancing, how he'd left her at the table with tears in her eyes. Her waking him up later, only to jump him. They way he'd touched every inch of her as if she was the last women alive. The way he'd captured her with those blue eyes, so full of love and desire …all for her.

She shifted her hips a little, the slight tenderness between her legs a pleasant reminder of how passionately he'd taken her, and how she'd returned the favour in kind. She twisted her head back to meet his eyes. "Hi" was all she could think to say. He leant down to kiss her, lightly brushing his lips over hers.

"Hi," he returned. Eyes crinkling with warmth. He could get used to this. She turned fully in his arms, hugging him around the waist, snuggling into his warmth.

"So…." She didn't have a clue what to say. This was closer to Lee than she'd ever hoped to be.

"So," he repeated. "You sleep well?" He continued nuzzling her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm hmm" She answered, enjoying his attentions immensely. "You?"

"Like a baby." He slid his hand over the small of her back, then cupped her bum and gave it a squeeze. She hummed in response.

"You're very cuddly in the morning." She lifted her knee and looped it over his, pressing their hips closer together.

"You feeling okay? I got a little carried away towards the end. I didn't hurt you did I?"

She smirked. She loved him when he was being concerned and earnest, made him all the more desirable. She shook her head slowly, and ground her hips for emphasis. "Uh uh, nothing I couldn't handle. In fact, I got a kick at how much you let yourself go. Just for me." She nuzzled his jaw before nipping at his earlobe playfully.

He growled low in his chest before rolling them over and pressing his now fully hard cock down against her mound. "Up for round two?" he cocked an eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"Sure," as long as it's a quickie. It must be getting late in the morning."

Frak!! He forgot they had to be back on Galactica in less than an hour; they wouldn't have enough time for even that, much to his disappointment. He rolled off her with a defeated groan. "We don't have time, my Dad dadthe old man called. We're both on duty in about 45 minutes." He sighed.

She let out a frustrated sigh herself and then a not so subtle snort when she saw his erection jutting up. "Well you can't go back looking like that…." She was teasing him mercilessly.

He looked down and let out another groan. "You women have it so easy." He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, yawning, before rolling out of the bed and facing the bathroom. "Guess it's a cold shower for me this morning. Maybe it'll help clear my head after all that champagne we drank." He stepped over, rather stiffly, to the mini fridge and took out two bottles of water. Kara was very much enjoying the view from behind just as much. She's always been a big fan of his ass anyway. He caught her eyeing him when he turned to throw her one of the bottles, and raised an eyebrow.

"Enjoying the view, were we?"

"Mmm hmm…" sShe shrugged as if to say 'could he blame a girl for looking' and licked her lips. Stretching her arms above her, arching her back, knowing she was killing him. "But the one from the front's even better!"

He rolled his eyes and retreated into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him for what it was worth. She chuckled to herself as she grabbed the water and unscrewed the plastic cap. If she thought driving Lee Adama mad was fun before they were lovers, it was nothing compared to now. She lay there for a few minutes as she heard him run the water in the shower. Deciding this was her only chance to enjoy the luxuries of a private shower before they went back to their bunkroom, she realized she should savour every last minute of it. She rolled out of bed and tiptoed over to the door, carefully trying not to alert Lee to her approach.

The cold water was doing nothing to diminish his hard on, not to mention the fact that he had a very naked Kara in the other room. His thoughts returned to the night before and it only made him that much harder. So lost in his headin his thoughts, that he didn't notice her sneak up on him until her warms hands rested on his broad shoulders, and he spun around splashing water on her face in the process. "Frak Lee I thought you were joking about the cold shower bit."

"Kara, I'm trying to cool down, and frankly having you naked right in front of me, well, it's not helping."

She grinned and reached past him turning the dial on the shower until the water started to heat up to a much more pleasant temperature. She stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, walking them back under the spray. "Cold water doesn't seem to have helped much, Lee." She tilted her head up and kissed him softly before running her tongue along his bottom lip, begging entrance. He obliged happily, meeting hers with his own, drawing it into his mouth as he ran his hands up and down her arms before cupping her head in his hands and attacking her mouth with vigour.

She was pretty sure she heard him moan her name but it was hard to make out. She finally broke the heated kiss, puling back from him some, a look of mischief spreading across her face. She began to trail soft kiss across his collarbone before gradually reaching lower until she had reached one of his nipples, laving it with her tongue before nibbling on it gently. She reached between their now heated bodies and began to stroke him gently up and down, knowing just how much pressure to apply. He grunted and bucked his hips a bit. "What are you doing Kara?"

"Finishing what I started last night Lee, remember?" He didn't answer, too caught up the pleasure. He let his head drop back and growled.

She took it as a sign of his approval and continued to trail her kisses lower and lower, bending her knees and inching down his belly until she reached his navel, circling it with her tongue before following the trail of dusky hair that led to his groin. She sank to her knees and spread them enough to make herself as comfortable as possible. He really was flawless. A drop of pre come leaked from the slit and she lapped it into her mouth, relishing the musky taste. She looked up at him to find he was staring down at her, his muscles flexed and tense with the effort of remaining still. The water from the shower sprayed into her eyes, so he kindly reached for the dial and shut it off. They locked eyes for the thousandth time since yesterday and she began to lick him from root to tip, tracing the veins with her tongue, taking his balls in her right hand and softly squeezing them, while reaching around his ass with her left and groping one of his cheeks.

His thighs and hips strained with the effort not to buck, and his fists clenched at his sides. "Ah Kara, so good." He didn't think it could get much better than last night, but something about being with her sober in the light of day made it all the more real. He couldn't explain it even to himself. It just felt right. She hummed in response, sending pleasant vibrations through him. She loved being able to bring him so much pleasure.

Thinking back on her past lovers, she couldn't ever remember actually volunteering to do this for them when there wasn't the immediate promise of payback. But with Lee, as in most other aspects of their relationship, it was just different. This must be how it feels to be completely in love with someone, she told herself. To want to put them before you. Lee's fingers slid into her short hair and began to gently massage her scalp without pulling on her head. It occurred to her just how in sync they were, he trusted her, let her control the pace of this. She rewarded him by taking him deeper into her mouth until he was as far as he would go, and then began the careful pull back and forth, all the while sucking at the underside with her tongue. He began to buck his hips despite himself. She ran her two hands over his ass, massaging him before pulling round trailing one hand up to rest on his rippling stomach, enjoying the way his muscles clenched and released as she continued to work him. With her other hand she slowly tickled his sac, and as she felt him edge closer to the point of no return, she carefully pulled down, knowing it would prolong his pleasure.

His head slammed back against the shower wall with a thud, loud enough to cause her to look up at him, concerned he'd hurt himself. He was so caught up in the magic she was creating that he felt no pain. He felt her eyes on him and looked down, amazed to see the love on her face. He felt his stomach bottom out. No one had ever given themselves to him so completely as Kara was, not just in body but in everything. It was at that moment he realized he had found everything he had ever hoped for. He was never letting her go even if it killed him. He smiled down at her and her hazel eyes squinted with what would have been a smile. She gave him one final tug and suck and he ejaculated into her mouth, the pleasure flowing through him in waves. She swallowed every drop he had to give, enjoying the fact she had brought him so much pleasure.

He stood shaking, his heart throbbing and his lungs working desperately to get oxygen back into his body. After a minute or two he got control of his limbs back and reached to grasp her by the shoulders. She was kneeling there, staring up at him, a mixture of bemusement and curiosity on her face. He pulled her up and held her tight to his chest, resting his sweaty forehead against hers. Without having to look, he reached behind him and turned the dial to start the warm water again, making the most of their final few minutes before they had to leave.

"Kara," was all he could manage to say. She hummed, feeling a surge of feminine pride at having satisfied him so well. "Enjoy that did you?" knowing full well his answer.

He didn't respond in words, instead taking her mouth with a fiery kiss that overwhelmed them both. He couldn't seem to get enough of this woman, the more he had the more he wanted. How the hell were they ever going to get any work done now? After a few minutes of kissing, she broke the embrace and switched off the shower. Stepping out and grabbing two towels, she began to dry herself off. As she worked her way around her body before starting in on her hair, she turned to face him. He hadn't moved an inch and seemed to be almost hypnotized. He was staring at her again with that look, the one that both unnerved her and excited her all at once.

"Lee?" She tried to break him out of his reverie, but he seemed transfixed. "Lee, snap out of it. It's not like you haven't seen me getting out of the shower before. Besides our time is nearly up," she playfully slapped him on the bum as she passed him to leave the bathroom.

He stepped out of the shower and stood, still seemingly transfixed. "I was just thinking about how this is going to work on Galactica… How are we going to make this work Kara. You know the regs as well as me."

She paused momentarily but didn't turn back to look at him. She picked up her panties, bending slightly to step into them, knowing she was killing him. She reached for her dress, which was still lying in a heap on the carpet where they had left it. She straightened, examining the creases before slipping it over her head and pulling it into place. She looked back over her shoulder at him and winked. "Will you tie me up Lee?"

He finally wrapped his towel around his waist, realizing he was now standing in a small puddle. He walked up behind her and picked up the silk strands that hung loose at her back, pulling them in a lose knot across her back, trying his best to match them to how they'd looked last night before he'd undone them. His mind flashed back to their conversation at the door, namely the part about Zak. A part of him still felt guilty for sleeping with Zak's fiancé, the love of his life. But another, stronger part of him told him somehow it was okay to love Kara. If anyone would understand falling for Kara Thrace, it would be Zak, as frakked up as that was. He laughed to himself at the absurdity of that truth.

"What's so funny Lee?" Kara turned to face him, eyes searching his.

"Nothing Kara, just thinking how freakishly lucky I am." He wanted to tell her he was falling madly in love with her, so much so that he couldn't find it in his heart to repent for betraying Zak's memory. He wanted to tell the whole fleet that he loved her and he wouldn't spend a single day without her ever again, but he knew Kara all too well. He knew if pushed her, if he bombarded her with the depth of his love for her now he would probably terrify her and push her way. He knew that was how her brain worked, she had spent her whole life building walls around herself to protect herself from hurt, and it was going to take more than his declaration of undying love to tear those walls down.

He remembered how Zak had come to him after he's told Kara he loved her. They had been together six months, and even though Zak was adamant he was in love even before they got together, he had waited six months to tell her. She of course had panicked and had promptly broken up with him, telling him he had gotten way too attached, that she was just his teacher and this was just a college fling. Of course it hadn't deterred Zak, and he had won her back in two weeks.

It was another three months before she worked up the courage to tell Zak she loved him. Lee had gotten her to say it last night in the heat of the moment, but he wanted her to tell him herself without prompt. And he could wait. It was only a matter of time. She was staring at him with that curious look on her face again, almost as if she couldn't believe she made him this happy. "Don't let it go to your head Apollo, we still have jobs to get to, humanity to save, cylons to kill." He kept staring, smiling at her. She kissed him quickly and headed for the door. "Get dressed Lee, I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby." When he didn't reply, she rolled her eyes and opened the door, laughing to herself. "Gods what have I created…"

When she was gone, he finished drying off and pulled on his somewhat wrinkled uniform. Before leaving he spotted the pale blue silk ties she had worn on her wrists, still lying on the carpet. He grinned and picked them up, rubbing the silk in his fingers, marveling at how soft yet strong it was. He pocketed them, hoping he'd remember to give them back to her later...


End file.
